


Crayola Kicks

by Kivea



Series: The Daily Life of South Park Kids [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Humor, Kid Fic, Shameless vandalism of Clyde's property, South Park Kids being Kids, and let me dote on these children, kids being kids, kids doing kid things, let them be happy, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: “Clyde,” she started, putting on the tone she usually used when someone was being acomplete, utter moron, and clutched her hands behind her back. “Are you sure you want to fill all the white space on your jacket in with Crayola marker?”“Yeah, dude. Absolutely one hundred percent sure!”





	Crayola Kicks

Wendy knew that, sometimes, when you entered their class in the morning, irregular things would be happening. Sometimes her classmates took jokes just three steps too far, and that was  _fine_. She could live with that. Mostly because when she complained about it one of her girlfriends would point out that she was dating someone who was often in the middle of the irregular things, and she would sigh her usual sigh, admit that yes, he was, and reside herself to watching the mess without saying too much. 

It was actually the lack of Stan that stopped her today. She approached the group crowding round Clyde’s desk – a group of blondes, funnily enough, and stopped far enough away that she couldn’t be mistaken for taking part but close enough that she could see what was happening. 

She was so  _not_ surprised. 

“Uh…Clyde?” 

He looked up, a wide grin on his face at the sight of her. “Hey! Wendy!” 

“What are you doing?” 

He tried to move his arms, only to receive a shriek from one of the blondes, and a cuff round the back of the head from another. “Ow, right, stay still, got it!” he turned his attention back to her. “So I have this old jacket and I was like, you know what? There’s not enough colour on this baby, look at these white sleeves. So these dudes are fixing it for me.” 

She turned to the closest blonde. “Tweek?” 

He snapped his head round. 

“You’re…okay with this?” 

His brows twitched as though they couldn’t settle on an expression to make. “ _Nnngh_! Yeah? Why? Shouldn’t I be? Is-is there something no one’s told me?!” 

“No, not at all. That’s…what are you drawing?” 

He leant back to give her room to see. On the forearm of the jacket he’d been doodling various designs that looked rather colourful and Asian inspired, swirls and thick lines that came together to make flowers and rainbows. She raised her brows at the design and made a mental note that Tweek Tweak was rather artistic. That would be useful for the next school event she ended up planning. 

She nodded in approval and he took it as a sign to get back to work. She next turned to Bebe, who was working on the upper arm of the same sleeve, her tongue caught between her lips as she concentrated. 

“Bebe?” 

Big brown doe eyes settled on her. “Yeah, Wends?” 

“What about you? What are you drawing?” 

She grinned wide and gestured for Wendy to come round and see it properly. There was a few colourful designs, though the thing that stuck out most was the fire she’d been drawing that seemed to twist round his arm with legs. 

“Is that…a dragon?” 

“Yeah!” she exclaimed. “I was like, what kind of things do I think Clyde would like? And then, boom, fire dragon! It’s not like, what I would pick? But I think it suits him.” 

The brunette’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “You think I suit a fire dragon?” 

“Aww, sugar, don’t let it go to your head.” 

Wendy allowed Bebe to go back to what she was doing and turned to the final member of the blonde crew. There was Kenny, parka strings pulled tight as they usually were, as he squinted down at the white material he was drawing on. He was hunched over so much that she couldn’t see what he was doing hidden behind the chubby arm, and Clyde was far too enamoured watching Tweek work given that he could actually see those patterns coming to life. 

She cleared her throat and prepared herself. “And Kenny? What’re you drawing?” 

Blue eyes looked up at her, crinkling at the corners to give away the tell tale smile before he honest to God  _winked_ at her. She raised a brow at the behaviour, her lips pulling down to express her displeasure, but he didn’t let up. 

“Clyde,” she started, putting on the tone she usually used when someone was being  _a complete, fucking, utter moron_ , and clutched her hands behind her back. “Are you sure you want to fill all the white space on your jacket in with Crayola marker?” 

“Yeah, dude. Absolutely one hundred percent sure!” 

“Kenny’s probably drawing something rude on your arm, you know. If he’s doing that, Mr Garrison is going to make you take it off.” 

“Don’t be such a joy-kill, Wends. You should grab a marker and join us!” 

Wendy shot Bebe a sceptical look and took a step back. “No, I think I’m okay.” 

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry about it!” 

She sighed and admitted defeat. Maybe once upon a time she’d make more of an effort, but this was Clyde, surrounded by three blondes. There was no way she was winning this one. 

She moved to sit down at her desk and noticed more people had began to fill in the room. It wasn’t long before the final space on the jacket – the section below where Kenny was drawing – was occupied by Annie Knitts, and she knew already that meant it was going to be full of stars, hearts, and happy clouds. She pitied Clyde for all of five seconds before she remembered that he brought this on himself. 

Stan stood next to her as his seat had been taken by Tweek, staring on at the scene with a expression that held all the concern she had initially felt. “Dude…why are they drawing on Clyde’s jacket?” 

“Why is he  _letting_ them draw on his jacket?” 

She looked up to see Kyle join them and rolled her eyes. “He said he thought it needed more colour. Tweek’s done a really good job, and I think he’ll appreciate what Bebe drew, but…I didn’t see Kenny’s.” 

“Last time someone let Kenny draw on them they ended up with a mural dedicated to lady-parts.” 

Kyle scoffed at his best friend’s observation. “Like Clyde’s really gonna mind  _that_.” 

When Mr Garrison entered the room the students scrambled for their seats. Tweek stood and gave a startled apology to Stan, who shrugged it off as no big deal. Bebe grinned at her work and dropped the markers down on Clyde’s desk as Annie dropped the pens and didn’t even finish what she was doing. 

Kenny stood and leisurely walked to his own desk. 

Wendy wanted to see it, but it was the opposite side to her, and now the teacher was here… 

“Alright class, who remembers where we were last time on Desperate Housewives?” 

* * *

It wasn’t till lunch time she discovered what the mischievous McKormick had drawn on Clyde’s arm. Or more accurately  _written_ on his arm. 

There was what she expected; a couple of crudely drawn dicks and boobs in various colours that Clyde would probably be able to cover up if he wanted to, get Tweek to incorporate them into a patter much like the other one he’d finally finished. She’d been right in her assumption that Annie would draw cutesy things which was a harsh contrast against the lewdness of Kenny given they shared a sleeve. 

She was getting her things out her locker when she caught sight of it happen. Craig went up behind his friend and landed a solid kick in his right calf, laughing as the brunette cried out in pain. Clyde turned and smacked the back of his hand across Craig’s arm with a glare and she got the impression that hadn’t been the first time Craig had kicked him that day. 

Stan joined her, as he usually did to walk with her to the lunch hall, with Kyle ever faithfully by his side. 

“Why is-oh for  _goodness sake_!” 

She saw it when Clyde turned round to face Craig and show her his back. There, written on the back of his arm in big, bold, black lettering, were the words ‘KICK ME’. 

“Seriously? Aren’t we a little old for ‘kick me’?” 

She turned to see Stan and Kyle wearing similar sheepish looks on their faces. When Stan finally met her gaze he gave a nervous shrug and a forced laugh. 

“You didn’t.” 

“Oh, come on, Wends! It’s kinda funny.” 

“It’s not.” 

Kyle sniggered as he watched what was going on. She looked over to see Jimmy knock each crutch in turn against Clyde’s legs, before he shook his head solemnly and turned to Craig to say: 

“S-s-s-s-sorry, pal. I think-I think-I think you’re gonna have to be my-my-my legs.” 

Craig smiled wickedly before he pulled his foot back to swing. Clyde let out a shriek before he jumped out the way of Craig’s leg, foot barely scraping the edge of his jeans. 

“Wow. What a t-terrific audience.” 

She turned to see both Stan and Kyle sniggering away next to her. She rolled her eyes and decided to abandon her boyfriend for that lunch, instead approaching Clyde with a sympathetic smile on her face. 

“Hey, Clyde? Do you want me to fill in the kick me sign on your sleeve?” 

He turned to her with big puppy dog eyes and nodded his head slowly. There was a chorus of groans from the boys around her as she took his arm and led him through the hallway, asking if he had the markers in his bag or if they were in the classroom. 

That lunch time the boys were sufficiently put out that Kenny’s clever idea had been backfired on them by Wendy as Clyde sat at the girl’s table and they watched from a distance. He chattered away as Wendy worked on making him presentable once again and Bebe continued with her fire dragon, Annie making a brief appearance to complete a heart she’d abandoned earlier that day. 

Kenny sighed out as he watched with a wistful expression on his face. 

“Well, it was fun while it lasted,” Craig muttered with a shrug as he turned back to his food. “I’m still gonna kick him.” 

“’Course you wouldn’t care, Craig. You’re a cock-loving-homo.” 

Craig fired a glare across the table at the large boy on the other side. 

“I can’t believe Wendy ditched me for Clyde,” Stan muttered as he picked at his food. 

It wasn’t long before Wendy saw Clyde at his locker again, Kenny walking over with a wide smile and a friendly greeting as he patted the brunette on the back, leaving a taped sign attached in his wake before trotting off down the halls with a skip in his step. 

She let out a heavy sigh as she began to make her way over to rip the sign from it’s place on the jacket, still framed with the colourful markings of their classmates. Before she could reach him Craig and Token had appeared, taking a leg each as they kicked into his calves and received a familiar cry of pain. Before she had the chance to rip off the sign Token had done it himself, holding it up for Clyde to see with a wink before suggesting they help him get payback. 

She wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wendy but she's totally that joy kill who thinks she's more mature than she actually is.


End file.
